Sake and Secrets
by Shadow Quil
Summary: Kiba joins team seven for a night a a bar. What will happen when the lovesick dognin and the drunken medic are alone? KibaSaku Discalimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. The night before

Sake and Secrets

Inuzuka Kiba had never once been a man of his word.

Inuzuka Kiba nearly always broke his promises, even though he made few to break.

Inuzuka Kiba loved nothing more than taunting his rival, Uzamaki Naruto.

So that is what he planned on doing tonight. To waste another night of his life as a love-sick eighteen-year-old. That is the reason he was currently sat at the bar in one of Konoha's nightclubs, not too far from the table which offered a resting place for the Jounin team seven, Uzamaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke, without Akamaru, since his sister needed to give the large dog his monthly check and that could take a while. They had been there for two hours and the konoichi of their team was no where in sight. Naruto had mentioned about her saying she would be there, but so far no signs of arrival proved his theory.

Kakashi got up and left, muttering an excuse our favourite Inuzuka had trouble hearing, and the two other males were left alone. It was then that the blonde noticed him and nudged Sasuke in the side, pointing to the lonesome dog-nin, drinking his Friday night away. Sasuke seemed to sigh and nod his head while Naruto cheered.

"Kiba-teme! Come and sit with us!" He called out. Kiba turned his head and nodded, politely, and in an 'un-Kiba-like manner', accepting the offer. "Sakura-chan should be here any minuet now, she promised. Her training with Tsunade-baa-sama probably ran long again."

"Face it Naruto, she's not coming." Stated the dark Uchiha, sounding slightly relieved. It was a fact that, upon is return, Sakura had not exactly welcomed him back with open arms. No one trusted him for a while, but at least they weren't as cruel to him as Sakura was. She had smiled at him, then scowled, called him multiple names and finished it all off with one of her strongest blows. He spent the first eleven month of his five year village arrest in a full-body cast.

"Who's not coming, Uchiha?" Asked a female voice from behind the men. They turned to see Sakura, dressed in a mid-thigh-length, black skirt and a white baby-tee, which stopped a few inches above her belly button. To finish the look, she had her red Hatei-ate on as a belt and some black heels, similar to the ones worn by Tsunade and Shinzune. It was safe to say, without lying, that that was not the first time Kiba had ever ogled a girl in public, but, it was the first time he had stared so openly at Sakura, since he never stared at or big-time flirted with girls he _really_ liked. To add to the fact he was ogling, he was caught by Naruto, her over-protective brotherly figure.

"Hello, Kiba-san, what are you doing here?" She wondered once her green eyes acknowledged the presence of the Inuzuka dog-nin, without the ever-present company of his friend, Akamaru. He raised a rough eyebrow at her to be faced with only curiosity.

"I was invited over by Naruto-teme, Sakura." He replied in a typical Kiba-ish way. She smiled and took the seat between him and Sasuke, Naruto pouting a little at her choice. "Don't even think about getting served too quickly, the waiter here is really slow." Kiba informed her, slightly wondering why he was even able to _talk_ to her for that matter, without turning into a nervous wreck like usual.

All of a sudden, the waiter flashed forwards and beamed at Sakura, being the pervert he was, he was ready to take any orders from a beautiful girl. He continued to grin as he removed a pad and pencil from his apron and positioned himself to take orders. Sasuke and Kiba had to suppress sniggers when they saw the Sakura was avoiding and/or ignoring all of his attempts to flirt with her, even though Naruto remained oblivious.

"I'll have one large bottle of your strongest sake please." She requested, beaming a smile back at the flirtatious boy.

They made an odd group, the four of them.

One Brown-haired, brown-eyed, misfit of a dog-nin, clothed in a grey shirt and some black, fitted jeans. On his feet were some brown walking boots and, to complete his 'I-don't-give-a-damn' look, he had a silver fang hanging from his neck, attacked to a leather chord.

The next person of the group was the only Uchiha to survive the massacre ten years ago and, after he had killed his brother, the last Uchiha live. His onyx eyes and midnight-sheen hair were complimented well be his choice of clothing, a black dress shirt and some white, full length trousers with black boots and wrist-length black gloves.

Then you had the happy-go-luck blonde of the group. His bright eyes livening up the night of any downing attitudes of the people he knew. He wore an orange, short-sleeved shirt and some blue trousers, in the same style as his team mates. His shoes were open-toes, blue ninja sandals and he didn't wear his black-banded Hatei-ate in its usual position, or at all for that matter.

Finally, to complete the group, was a konoichi, who's hair glowed with the colour of the dawn sky and who's emerald green eyes could trap any man far better than a genjutsu could any day. A small smirked played at her lips as she challenged Uchiha Sasuke to a sake drinking contest, to which he accepted and they each lifted their glassed to drink.

They had each consumed five Tsunade-portions of sake and were still going, although Sasuke seemed to be the obvious loser by this stage, since he was the more drunk of the two. The dark boy dropped his bottle mid-chug and collapsed to the ground. Naruto rolled his eyes and then turned to Sakura, who continued to drink despite her victory. The blonde sighed and got off of his seat, hoisting Sasuke into a walking position, but supporting most of the drunken 'avenger's' weight.

"I'll take Sasuke-teme back to his place if you take Sakura-chan to hers when she passes out, deal?" Naruto suggested smartly. Kiba mentally noted that Naruto used the word 'when' rather then 'if' but nodded regardless of his grammar and the Uzamaki vessel left with the brooding alcoholic slung over his shoulders.

Kiba then turned to Sakura who, even though she was wasted already, continued to drink. He was amazed by her alcoholic intake and only assumed that she had picked up her drinking from the training sessions with Tsunade. He made another note to check in on one of these 'training sessions' to see if they really _did_ just sit around and drink sake for hours on end. Knowing the Hokage, it wouldn't surprise him much if she did.

Sakura dropped her sake bottle in drunken weakness and the Inuzuka teen decided that it was time to take her home. She protested but eventually gave in and he supported her as they walked out of the nightclub and in the direction of her apartment. She absently played with the ends of his wild brown hair as they walked and, had he not been aware of her alcohol intake that night, Kiba might have blushed.

"You have really nice hair." Sakura commented in a trance-like state. He snuck a look at her face to see it tinted with a drunken blush and couldn't help but think that it look a bit cute on her. "Why is your :hic: hair nicer :hic: than mine?" She asked him, hiccupping slightly every now and then.

"I don't know." He responded quickly as he observed her short pink tresses in slight awe at the way they framed her face. "I like your hair." He added as an after thought, although it was true. Kiba knew better than to hit on Sakura when she was sober, that was suicide. He didn't, however, know of the effects of him hitting on her while she was drunk. He had liked her for a while and, maybe, if he could tell her the way he felt while she was drunk he would have more courage in doing so when she had sobered up again.

"You're really handsome." The konoichi slurred with a lopsided grin, this time, Kiba did blush, but only a tiny bit. He could have easily blamed it on the drinks he had, but both he and Sakura knew that he had consumed no alcohol at all that night.

"Um…thanks." He replied, not too sure about what he should say to the intoxicated girl.

"I _really_ like you Kiba-kun." She told him. For a moment, Kiba believed he was in heaven, but then remembered that she was drunk and probably didn't know what she was saying. It wasn't until he felt her arm leave his shoulder and two wrap around his waist that his face flushed a deep red. Sakura giggled at the colour and pocked his cheek lightly.

He failed to notice a calculating gaze briefly appear in the Jounin girl's eyes, before it was replaced with a drunken sparkle again. She removed her arms from around his stomach and let her fingers slid across his six-pack abdomen, hidden always under baggy shirts and jackets. She grinned at him and then walked ahead, wobbling slightly with each step. He rushed up after her to catch her when he noticed her starting to fall and picked her up.

Their faces were inches apart and Kiba's face reddened again. Sakura had a glazed look in her eyes as they leaned in closer, before Kiba closed the gap and captured her soft, cheery coloured lips with his own, rough ones. It was a simple peck on the lips, but it made Kiba soar just to fell the medic's lips on his, to feel her hands wrap around his neck, to smell the drunkenness which surrounded her. Remembering that last point, he broke the kiss. It was wrong to take advantage of her when she was like this, no matter how right it felt to him.

The rosette girl had fallen asleep in his arms during the rest of the journey to her home, but he didn't mind. She was light and her wakened presence would have been slightly awkward. Kiba had no idea how he was going to fact her the next time they meet. Will she even remember the kiss? A part of him wished she did, but then his common sense wished she didn't.

Her arms gingerly and tiredly reached up and wrapped around the dog-boy's neck as he continued to carry her, bridal-style, up the stairs to where she lived. Her apartment just happened to be on the third floor, the same one as Naruto, and in the same building also. Suddenly, the Inuzuka boy was glad that it was so late. He would have gotten questioned by Naruto before thinking up some decent answers.

Too late did he realise that he didn't have a key to open her door and set her down inside. The though made Kiba groan as he, while blushing heavier than Hinata did around Naruto, searched her pockets and found the key in her right hip pocket. He was glad that he had found it there, since the only place after the hip pockets were the breast ones, and he would have rather taken her to Naruto's place and explained that he didn't have a key than violate the girl that much. He had _some_ respect for her privacy after all.

Once she was tucked into her bed, Kiba stared at her innocently sleeping face and gave her a lingering peck on the lips, before leaving the house and locking the door behind him, slipping the key beneath the now-locked door before he went home.

However, as soon as she heard the door lock and the key slide across the floor, Sakura got out of bed, fetched the key and place her fingers to her lips, where the light kiss still remained from her memory.

Inuzuka Kiba had never once been a man of his word.

Inuzuka Kiba nearly always broke his promises, even though he made few to break.

Inuzuka Kiba loved nothing more than taunting his rival, Uzamaki Naruto.

Inuzuka Kiba liked to believe he knew more than most.

There were three facts about Haruno Sakura, however, that Inuzuka Kiba had no clue about.

Fact one, she was an incredible actress.

Fact two, she liked him too.

Fact three, Haruno Sakura never got drunk.

Fact four, her training with Tsunade wasn't only to enhance her ninja abilities.

Fact five, like her sensei, Tsunade, Sakura had the uncanny ability to dissolve the alcoholic content of any drink, reducing it to nothing more than flavoured water.

But, he didn't need to know that.

* * *

**A/N: I have recived a few reviews saying that I should continue this story as a multi-chap, or at least add one more chapter. I'm thinking about it, but your opinion on the matter would be greatly apreciated. Thankies!**

**Shadow Quil**


	2. The morning after

The morning after

Kiba wandered the streets of Konoha with Akamaru at his heals, not really headed in any direction, when he spotted his team up ahead. They, or at least Hinata, seemed to notice the dog-nin as well and she pointed to him, whispering to Shino. The usually silent member of team eight nodded and waved Kiba over, who came like a dog being call.

"Hey guys, what's up? I though we were training with team…seven today." Kiba wondered. He was reluctant to remind them, last night being the main reason, and hoped that it was cancelled. To his relief, the shy Hyuuga heiress spoke out.

"I-It was c-cancelled t-today; because S-Sasuke-san has a h-hangover and c-can't leave his h-home." She informed the males of her team, still stuttering cutely. Kiba, forgetting the others were there, let out an audible sigh of relief. Shino raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

"However, Naruto-san and Sakura-san agreed to meet us for lunch at Ichiruka." The bug-nin concluded, dashing Kiba's hoped. He stiffened and left, muttering a 'thanks for telling me' as he went. This was perfect. Sasuke had a really bad hangover and now he had to go to lunch with the girl he kissed and her over-protective 'brother'.

'_Wait. Sasuke has a hangover? Sakura drank __**way**__ more than him. Shouldn't she have an even worse one?'_ He thought to himself. A flash of orange caught his eye and he turned to see Naruto running in his direction. The blonde ninja seemed to completely ignore him, much to his displeasure, and carried on running past the dog-nin.

"Naruto! Wait!" He called, masking his annoyance by his 'rivalry' voice and a smirk. The blonde stopped and turned, grinning as usual, but scowled when he noticed that it was Kiba who had called out to him. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest while Kiba walked over to him.

"What is it Kiba-teme?" Naruto asked angrily. Kiba decided to ignore the '-teme' part and voice his question.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked, working his way around the Sakura part and playing it safe. It was possible that Shino and Hinata were misinformed when they heard that the team was going to lunch with Naruto _and_ Sakura, but better to be safe than sorry.

"That teme has a terrible hangover." Here, Naruto paused to laugh a little before continuing. "It serves him right for challenging Sakura-chan to a drinking contest!" He boasted, as if proud of his female team mate and friend.

The dog-nin was even more confused than before now, but Naruto ignored him, yet again, and continued his walk. The Inuzuka heir and his faithful companion turned and walked in the opposite direction Naruto had sped off in. Since his rival couldn't give him answers, perhaps his rival's rival could. After all, the Uchiha boy believed in the old saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', right? Kiba was hoping that was the case all the way to the Uchiha district.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled a shrill voice from outside of the district, making Akamaru cover his ears with his tiny white paws to block out the sound. "LET ME IN! I WANT TO HELP YOU, MY LOVE!" It was definitely a girl, but _who_ it was still remained a mystery to him.

"_Go away, Ino_." The Uchiha hissed angrily at the screaming fan-girl. Kiba decided that he was wrong about the whole 'is being a girl' thing when he discovered that it was Ino, but didn't feel any sympathy towards Sasuke for having such annoying fans. After all, he didn't have any fans.

Ino huffed and banged on the door of Sasuke's home again while screaming random things about 'love' and 'getting that forehead girl for making her one-true-love get a hangover'. It was rather funny and Kiba couldn't help but let out a snort of amusement.

The girl looked over at him, stared at the dog and his owner for a while, and cringed in distaste at seeing the 'mangy mutt' as she had so _affectionately_ titled him. She walked in his direction and circled him for a while, nodding and shaking her head every now-and-then. Then, getting a pad and pen from nowhere, started to write down things like his good and bad points.

"What are you doing, Yamanaka?!" Kiba questioned her in an annoyed tone. She smirked and tallied up her points, then turned to Kiba with disbelief written all over her face. "What?"

"I can't believe this!" She yelled unhappily.

"WHAT?!" The dog-lover repeated, getting really peeved at Ino and her constant weird-o-ish behaviour. "How can Shikamaru and Choji _stand_ you? You're so annoying." He added, causing Ino to glare at him. However, Akamaru barked and wagged his tail in agreement.

"I'll forget that last comment." She stated _kindly_. "What I can't believe, is that she would like _you_ more than Sasuke-kun!" The Yamanaka girl told him, still running over her list with her baby-blue eyes.

"Who?" Kiba asked her, suddenly interested in the stupid girl.

"I mean, you _do_ have some good ninja skills." She said, completely ignoring Kiba's question.

"_Who_?" he asked again, once more annoyed.

"But Sasuke-kun has _way_ better skills than you. Maybe it's your hair? No, Sasuke-kun's hair is better, by far!"

"WHO?!"

"Oh! I forgot you were there!" She admitted stupidly. "Um…I can't tell you, she made me promise!" Ino said cheerfully. "I'LL BE BACK SASUKE-KUN, MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" She screeched to the door before skipping out of the district and in the direction of her families flower shop.

"…Weird." Kiba commented dryly, but he really couldn't get what Ino was saying out of his head. Who was _she_, and why did she like him? The door of Sasuke's house creaked open, causing Kiba to come out of his thoughts and back to the reason he came.

"Is she gone?" The _fearless_ Uchiha asked.

"Um…yes?" Kiba answered. Sasuke sighed in relief and opened the door some more, holding a glass of water in one hand and some pills in the other. "One moment." He informed Kiba, taking the pills. "Hangover pill, my head is killing me."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Sakura-ch-…Sakura, she drank way more than you, but she's fine, and she's even meeting my team for lunch with Naruto! I don't get it!" Kiba yelled. Sasuke winced at the throbbing pain in the back of his skull and glared at Kiba.

"Hn. I'm not telling you. It's her business." Sasuke stated. Kiba opened his mouth again, but the Uchiha slammed the door in his face and he couldn't ask his next question.

Kiba huffed, much like Ino did earlier, and walked away. Ino. That name brought back his previous question of who _she _was. It was bad enough when he had to think about Sakura…and now some other girl too? This was getting troublesome. '_AND NOW I'M TURNING INTO SHIKAMARU!' _He yelled inside his head.

The lunch-time rush was starting and Kiba needed to meet his team, Naruto and _Sakura_ at the ramen bar. He was _really_ not looking forward to this. On his way, he decided to take Akamaru to the park and play fetch for a while. After all, it didn't hurt to take a detour when you're going to see the girl you kissed while she was drunk. Even if she didn't remember, he did and it would be embarrassing for him.

Akamaru seemed to pick up a scent, for he dashed off as soon as they entered the park. Kiba ran after him, but remained on alert. His dog only did this sort of thing when there was an enemy, or someone the little white mutt really enjoyed being around. It turned out to be the latter of reason, since Kiba caught up to the dog and was sitting in a bush with him when he heard _her_ voice.

"Wow, that's really interesting, Shino-san." Sakura complemented to bug-nin kindly. Now _that_ was a voice he could listen to for hours. It wasn't too loud, like Ino, but not too quiet, like Hinata. It also wasn't too mature, as was the case with Tenten, although it suited her. Although, it also wasn't kid-like, a reference to that sand-nin girl, Temari. Even though her voice was kid-like 'in a grown-up way', as she put it. Why Shikamaru decided to propose to a girl like _that_, Kiba would never know.

The small dog grinned, as far as dogs can grin anyway, and prepared to run out of the bush. Unfortunately for Kiba, he was too busy staring at the beautiful konoichi with pink hair to notice his dog was against him in the way of his long-term crushes. You see, Kiba had crushes on lots of girls. Some lasted a day, while others could stretch to a year or more.

His crush on Hinata had lasted for seven months, starting from when they first formed team Kurenai. He then began to crush on one of his sister's friends, which lasted three weeks. It was a few konoichis after that, which ranged from a day to a month and no longer. Then, after he passed his Jounin exam, he saw Sakura again. He had seen her a few times growing up, but it was the first time the two of them spoke. That was when he got his crush, which evolved into more, on her and that was three years ago.

Akamaru fled the bush and tackled Sakura to the ground, licking her face and barking happily. That caught Kiba's attention and he mentally cured his bad luck and his betraying dog all in one thought, which was a new record of politeness for him. He usually didn't care about manners and yelled to the sky.

"Even my dog is conspiring against me now." He mumbled, annoyed yet again. He slowly stood up, since his cover was blown anyway, and grinned sheepishly at the people in front of him. Hinata and Naruto seemed to be looking at some orange flowers be the side of a Sakura tree, while Shino was showing Sakura an ant's nest and telling her how they carried food and such.

"Kiba!" Sakura yell, turning somewhat red in the face. He dismissed the cheek colour with a shrug and turned his attention to floor, to hide his own spreading blush. Hinata whispered something to Naruto, not soon forgetting her red face habit, and he nodded in return. They walked to Shino and whispered to the silent boy, so Sakura couldn't hear, and he nodded as well.

"We'll just head on to the ramen shop, Sakura-chan and Kiba-teme can stay here while we order take-out!" Naruto stated. Before the pink-haired konoichi or the mutt-boy could decline the offer, Naruto ran off, dragging Hinata and Shino behind him. Kiba sighed and ran his hand though his wild brown hair. Sakura sighed as well and began to fiddle with her thumbs, as if having a thumb-war with herself. The dig-boy found this rather amusing and sat down against the tree stump.

What really surprised him next, was that he sensed someone approaching him and sitting down in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw a smiling Sakura, holing out her hand in his direction. Akamaru was chasing some birds and barking at them to scare them off and Kiba was still staring at Sakura's hand in confusion.

"Um…" Kiba started dumbly. Sakura just giggled and smiled at him.

"Thumb war?" She suggested. Kiba grinned and took her hand in his, holding it ready to start the war. "One-two-three-four, I declare a thumb war." She said, beginning the rhyme.

"Five-six-seven-eight, let the war begin!" He finished, starting to wrestle with her thumb. She began to move her elbow up a bit and Kiba smiled at her.

"What?" She asked cutely. Kiba took hold of her elbow gently, not giving her an opening to win, and began to lower it to the correct height.

"Lifting your elbow or arm is cheating." The dig-boy informed her. She smiled sheepishly and turned her attention back to their thumb war. It was a rather childish way to pass the time, but Kiba didn't really mind.

"Um…Kiba?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The boy replied, not taking his eyes off of their game. He didn't receive a reply, but did see a flash of pink, whether it was her hair or face he didn't really know, and soft lips pressed against his own again. Kiba's eyes widened and he looked at Sakura's face. Her eyes were screwed shut, as if she expected him to push her away, and cheeks were stained a red that was comparable to that of a tomato.

Kiba didn't need any more permission than that to kiss her back and he pressed his lips harder against hers. They broke apart for air and Kiba looked at her face again. It held an angelic smile, lots of red and a sense of relief. He was willing to bet that his face appeared pretty much the same.

Before the boy could speak, Sakura got up and ran home. He was about to chase her, but Naruto and the rest of his team picked the perfect time to walk in a ruin his plan. He sighed and stared in the direction Sakura ran, hoping she would come back.

"Hey! Kiba-teme, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata seemed to be wearing a knowing smile and Shino had a look of boredom in his eyes.

"She…left." Kiba answered.

"Oh." The blonde said in return.

"Naruto, why doesn't Sakura have a hangover like Sasuke does? She drank _way_ more than him." The brunette asked, lifting his long-lasting question off of his chest.

"She never got drunk." Naruto stated.

"Huh?" The nin-boy was positive that she was drunk last night.

"She can get rid of any alcohol, turning a highly alcoholic drink into water with a good taste. Its how she gets information out of men on missions and beats Sasuke-teme in every drinking contest they have."

"But…that means that she…was fully aware of everything…last night." He said to himself in sudden realisation. "Damn!"

"Last night?" Naruto asked, completely confused by Kiba's statement.

"I kissed her." Kiba told him in a dreamy state.

"Oh…WHAT?!"


End file.
